bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bully Wiki
Archive1 *Archive2 *Archive3 Featured article discussion ::Talk:Bully Wiki/Featured Article discussion Bully Wiki image policy discussion Tyler's Art.com has disabled inbound links from this wiki. Since using the images on this site meets fair use laws and we were doing the direct link thing as a consideration, I have taken down all links to his site (they aren't doing any good anyway, since they're blocked) and uploading the beta character images. In fact I think it's time we slack the strict image rules. Not that I want to go back to the stupid free-for-all we had when we had the badges, but this isn't wikipedia either. Jeff (talk| ) 23:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :How do you mean slack them? Messi1983 (talk) 04:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I used a West Virginia slang word that normal people don't use. I meant to loosen the rules, make them a little less strict. ::I was thinking of maybe making a list of wanted images for the wiki. To stat with I think every character should have a full body view of its outfits (summer, winter, gym class, halloween, pajamas). ::I'd also say we should make it a rule that images uploaded to Bully Wiki shouldn't have website watermarks like IGN and GameSpot on them. Official Rockstar logo is ok but it's best if the screenshot has no watermarks at all. Jeff (talk| ) 15:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Loosening them and making them less stricter sounds good. List sounds good, but I am not sure on the website marks ruling, as most released screenshots have those on them. Messi1983 (talk) 21:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, it probably wouldn't work to completely forbid them, but we should make a rule like "only if the image is really necessary and we can't find one without a watermark" about using them. Jeff (talk| ) 22:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::It wouldn't work to forbid them anyways. Also, how exactly does that make rules less stricter, when you're asking users to add images with no website marks on them? Messi1983 (talk) 23:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, if you guys want, you can make a list of pics that are needed, and I can take screenshots of them since I have Fraps. Hua Xiong (talk) 00:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC) New Background Request Hey Guys, I made a background for this wiki. I hope you like it. But I am not sure if the size is correct. Let me know if there's any problem! XXtremex (talk) 06:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :I can't really help with this since I edit with MonoBook, but I've asked Messi1983 to take care of things. Jeff (talk| ) 03:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, I'm still waiting for the re-upload. Messi1983 (talk) 02:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Did Gary and Pinky date I know that she says she doesn't like him in Movie Tickets but after Gary turned the school against Jimmy she could have hated Jimmy. Also in unseen dialogue of Gary Smith Gary mentions that Pinky told him that Jimmy was a horrific kisser which means they must have atleast had some kind of interaction. :No they did not date. Messi1983 (talk) 18:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Re Bully Background Sorry for the delay guys! I didn't check my mail for a while. Heres the new one.(Optimized for Web) 100k XXtremex (talk) 12:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Uploaded that as wiki background. Looks good now. Messi1983 (talk) 22:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::It is Tiled on my PC, why don't you make it Stable? :::Should I Provide a bigger size of the image?XXtremex (talk) 16:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::How about a Header Image? XXtremex (talk) 16:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) List of Clothing Page Why don't we add images of each Outfit on List of clothing page.XXtremex (talk) 16:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) New interlanguage * http://bully.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Canis_Canem_Wiki:Accueil to http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Bully_Wiki * http://bully.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Bully_Wiki to http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Bully_Wiki * http://bully.wikia.com/ar/wiki/Bully_Wiki to http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Bully_Wiki --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 06:26, July 11, 2015 (UTC)